


Two Weeks Home

by Aliit_Netra



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliit_Netra/pseuds/Aliit_Netra
Summary: After an extended period of absence and recovery on Tython, Green Jedi Jakar Forseti - The Third Barsen'thor - returns home to Corellia. Still not having entirely recovered from an incident which left him crippled, both physically and in the Force, the Jedi Shadow finds things falling back into place, things which he'd been afraid would be lost to him for good.





	Two Weeks Home

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot rewrite of something I did back in 2016. Conversion from First to the Third Person. Posted without beta. AU work. Currently, Forseti has made a brief appearance in Keldae's Drastic Measures, which takes place after Zakuul invades the galaxy at large.

> **Helona 4 3640BBY**  
>  **Coronet City, Corellia**  
>  _A passenger starship containing a large number of Corellian citizens docked in the Coronet City spaceport, having faced the threat of being bombed by terrorists claiming Imperial sympathies. The group, as well as the identities of the individuals, remain unknown. The actions of a lone Jedi who happened to be aboard the transport at the time resolved the issue, and the terrorists now find themselves in the custody of CorSec, at least one of them minus a limb. What's astonishing to this reporter is the fact that not a single member of the passengers or crew saw the Jedi enough to identify him, and there appeared to be no Jedi debarking at the spaceport. Our own master Jedi offered no comment, beyond a simple "No true son of Corellia ever denies aid to those in need. Our Jedi are no different." The Jedi in question has chosen to remain anonymous, claiming that he isn't seeking accolades or praise from anyone, simply knowing that those people survived is enough for him. Further information will be brought to you as soon as we have it. This is Kyra Thrackan for HNN Corellia; bringing you all the latest. Back to you in the studio…”_

When he was barely more than a baby, his mother moved herself and Jakar from Corellia to Nar Shaddaa, and from there onto Coruscant when Forseti was around six years old. He never knew why, particularly when his mother had insisted that Jakar had been born on Nar Shaddaa. He'd stolen a lightsaber from a Jedi tracking a man wanted on Corellia, and she'd caught him, discovering the strength of his connection to the Force and his natural aptitude for stealth in the process. Through his apprenticeship to Master Tuvali, Jakar returned to Corellia to become a Green Jedi, and Corellia had become home once more. Forseti felt a deeper connection here, to the people, and even the Force, than any other place in the galaxy. It wasn't something that he could easily explain to anyone who wasn't in the same position, at least without them offering a lecture about attachments, or suggesting that he was losing his mind.

In spite of everything that had happened, when he was here his smile persisted. Jakar was home. The visit would be all too short, as ever, but such was the way of the Jedi, especially a Shadow. It was difficult for him to stay in one place for as long as he had on Tython, and it would be a good time to get away from it all. The Green Jedi was more relaxed than he'd been in a long while, but his lightsabers were held ready in the sleeves of his jacket, and he carried a blaster pistol on his hip for good measure.

Breathing in the fresh, night air as he stepped off of the boarding ramp of the transport, a part of him wondered how it was that he'd manage to get the weapons and Jedi equipment in his bag through the scanners, when two CorSec officers marched up to him, insisting that he came with them. Forseti didn't hesitate to comply, of course, there was no need to make a scene, and he could sense no ill intent from these men.

The Green Jedi was taken into an interview room and asked to wait, but it was only a few moments before an excitable green blur came through the doors, wrapping her arms around Jakar's chest as he turned to face the newcomer.

"Welcome home, Jakar." She spoke softly, her grin evident in the joyous tone of voice. One that only grew wider when she felt Forseti's shock.

Only one person Jakar knew would've greeted him in such a way, and even then it was a shock because some part of the Green Jedi expected that the events of the past few years would've dulled that enthusiasm, but Essimiri Turhaya wasn't so easy to subdue. His arms wrapped around her tightly, as though afraid she would vanish into thin air if he did not.

" _Essi_?" The incredulous question passed Forseti's lips. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me,  _wagyx!_ " She laughed.

They pulled away for a moment and just stared, his grin mimicking hers. It felt like a weight that had settled on his heart for years was finally being lifted. The bond they had formed as teenagers - before their Masters separated them to ensure they didn't simply run off together - seemed to flare like a profoundly nourishing warmth in his chest. "It's good to see you again."

"That's it? after all these years, that's all I get?" A look of mock indignation crossed her face, and he could not help but laugh.

"There aren't words," Jakar told her. "I'm sorry it's been so long since we last saw each other. You were never far from my thoughts, Essi."

The Green Jedi left the interview room, and together they headed through the Special Arrivals gate. A speeder rested outside of the spaceport walls, which Essi drove through Coronet City to a reasonably nondescript looking building, only his connection to the Force telling Forseti that it was anything else.

"Our home until the Enclave is rebuilt." She murmured. "We're making slow progress because someone in the government is putting the blockers on it, every time we get funding and manpower."

"So it's true then? Imperials or at least Imperial sympathizers have regained a foothold within our government?"

"It would seem so." She nodded.

"I would have words with them," Jakar growled, without any real anger behind the words.

Laughter followed, Essi stating that he hadn't changed a bit. They walked through the door together, and Forseti found himself amazed at the atmosphere inside. Much like the temple on Tython, it was a hive of activity, and his gaze cast around at everything going on. Leading the way through them to the area that held the living quarters she stopped Jakar outside of her chambers, disappearing inside, before returning and pressing something into his palm, before telling him brightly: "I knew you'd come back. Didn't realize you'd be such a big shot though, _Master_  Forseti."

Looking at the object, Jakar grinned at her; "I still have most of mine left. Just wait until I'm properly dressed, and you're welcome to the one I saved for you." Reaching up to his neck, Jakar removed the leatheris cord that was hanging around it and untied the end, slipping Essi's Jedi Credit on there with both of his former Master's, and her Master before that.

She beckoned him inside, offering her quarters so that he could get changed, before she leaned into him, letting him know that he was welcome to stay with her tonight. Jakar could feel her curiosity radiating through the Force as he changed, the smirk that played about his lips almost daring her to turn around. In an attempt to distract herself, she Essi tucked her vibrant, red hair behind her ear and spoke to him softly, over her shoulder. "We managed to procure the materials and the colors you requested, the funds you provided more than covered what you needed. There was also something else. We were hunting around, and we found a droid. It looks very much like it was Siri's. It's pretty beaten up, but it still works." She shrugged. "I'm not sure what the Masters would say, but if you want it, it's yours."

There was a part of the Jedi that knew that he should've more than likely found some free quarters to sleep in, but after spending what felt like an eternity apart from Essi, he had no desire to leave whatsoever. Together they meditated, seated comfortably, rested back-to-back - just as they had done as Padawans - as their presences within the Force intertwined once again, a blissful peace washing over them. The bed was not large enough for two, especially considering Jakar's height. They made it work, however, by cuddling close to one another, Jakar's arm wrapped around Essi's midriff as they drifted off to sleep, the Green Jedi sleeping peacefully - without nightmares - for the first time in a long time.

 

* * *

 

The next morning the pair moved through the labyrinth of Jedi, their workstations and archive shelves forming quite a daunting sprawl for someone who didn't know where he was navigating. On a couple of occasions, Jakar's chest went tight, vision tunneling down a small dark circle when they squeezed their way through some of the tightest spaces. It was always a risk, areas that Jakar could barely fit through triggering claustrophobic urges that he hadn't felt in years, but he made it through, and the comfort that was provided by the Essi's proximity was enough to keep him from going off the rails.

It was an odd sensation for Jakar, to have someone who he felt so completely at home with, a person with whom he already shared a bond in the Force, one that Forseti was immeasurably pleased that hadn't diminished over all these years. Jakar followed her to a room that had been re-purposed as a sort armory, complete with a small and remarkably portable looking forge setup. It seemed unique, but then, besides the ancient Je'daii Forge on Tython, he had no real experience with such things. He'd built his own lightsaber aboard his master’s starship in orbit of the mining world of Aeten II, where they had retrieved Stygium crystals, both to serve in personal cloaking devices for planned missions, and for Jakar’s lightsaber - as his master had - to amplify his stealth abilities.

"You remember Master Armak, he deals with the creation of our Jedi armor and also the parts for our lightsabers," Essi mentioned, informatively. Forseti bowed low, and he did the same before reaching out to shake hands.

"Master Forseti, good to hear you're back on your feet again. Let's try and keep you there this time, eh?" The Artisan chuckled. "You were only a boy the last time I saw you, though I must admit to being a little younger, myself."

"Master Armak, a pleasure as always." Forseti pulled his lightsaber from his belt and showed it to Essi. "Master Armak created the parts to create this."

"And you've done a fine job looking after it, I see." He grumbled, rooting through the shelves until he found parts that would match my weapon. "Take these, and fix it up. You're a Jedi Master now boy - and the Barsetn'thor. Others will look up to you, and keeping your weapon in fine working order is paramount. Can't have others being lax based on your example."

"As you say, Master." Jakar suddenly felt like the ten-year-old boy again, so used to being on the street that it was a struggle to keep up with the necessary rules the Jedi maintained regarding personal presentation. "Master Armak, if I may. In addition to the armor that is my purpose in coming here to have created, I have a request. Before I have to leave home again, may I request components for a pair of lightsabers that match this, in their appearance?"

The elder Jedi looked from Forseti to the hilt now in his hand, and back again, a look of recognition flashing across his face. "Is that what I think it is?" Forseti could only answer with a nod. "You need to learn to move on, Jakar." Armak scolded.

Once again Jakar felt like a child in the presence of Masters. "She was a fine Master, Armak," his whole manner stiffened, becoming far less friendly. "And I would see her remembered. Aside from that, this lightsaber has saved my skin more times than I'd care to admit. Having a second one will allow me to expand my repertoire further still."

He nodded and thankfully complied, no extra lessons required. Once he had handed over the lightsaber components, wrapped and encased carefully, he took Forseti's measurements with his datapad and got to work on the armor. Master Armak informed me that it would be a set based on the designs Jakar had presented, which were those of a standard Jedi armor that had been worn by many Jedi up to this point. The same style he could vividly remember seeing Master Zallow wearing when they defended the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for what might have been the final time. Unfortunately, it was for him. A part of Jakar was bothered by the value placed on Jedi lives, when tens of thousands, if not more non-Jedi had perished on that day. Then again, the more Jedi like Zallow that persisted in this galaxy, the more beings could be protected. Master Zallow provided an example that was worth living up to, as did the current Council. Forseti would follow Master Shan into the abyss if he had to.

The Green Jedi found himself lost in thought as emerald eyes followed Master Armak's movements, the tools he used to score the metal, to cut and shape it, Introducing it to heat that made Jakar's eyes feel like they'd had all the moisture sucked from them. The Elder Jedi explained each step as he went, somewhat surprised that Forseti was waiting around to watch the process.

"See here, how I've cut outside of the lines there? That's so I can edge it off tidier when it's heated up." The Green Jedi nodded. "And these lines?" He asked, with genuine interest.

"Those are the crease lines. Well, the guides for where I'll curve the plates to fit your chest, anyway." After that, he fell silent, and Forseti chose not to press him with further questions. Master Armak settled himself into the Force, allowing it to guide his hands as Forseti would have with his weapon. The first Green Jedi Artisan in centuries, he spent more time working on his craft than anything else. In fact, of all the Jedi who Jakar grew up around, he'd never come across a single occasion where Master Armak even activated a weapon he'd created, and as someone who appreciated fine craftsmanship, he would happily say that they were more art than technology.

Master Armak hammered, sometimes hard, others much less so, and often murmuring to himself. Stretching out with the Force, Jakar noticed that Master Armak seemed to glow as if he was in a deep meditative trance. The Green Jedi wondered if it was Moving Meditation of some sort, since Forseti practiced Alchaka for the same purposes, essentially trying to attune his physical self with the Force. Time spent on Tython in ancient ruins and caves, or in Kalikori village, aiding them as promised had brought the Green Jedi closer to the Force, with his connection returning leaving him feeling more confident that he'd be able to face whatever was to come. In Essi's presence, Jakar could feel it even more keenly.

Dropping the first piece into a bucket of water, he retrieved it in a cloud of steam and looked it over with a critical eye. Forseti could see nothing wrong with it, but it was clear that the other Master thought it wasn't up to his usual high standard. "If it slows down the rate at which my internal organs get cooked, then it's more than sufficient for me, Master Armak. I would be almost afraid to wear it into battle if it was one of your usual works of art."

A small smile crossed his face at the compliment, and he turned back to the rest without a word. Jakar watched him repeat the process for each piece, and then add the lights into slots he'd barely noticed the artisan hammer in, chuckling as the venerable master commented on his enemies having somewhere other than the lightsaber to aim at. Forseti was well aware that he also couldn't discount its veracity. Once the plates were prepared and cooled, Jakar's Padawan appeared with new robes in the same colors but styled to fit around the armor. As much as he'd have been happy with the base metal color, Essi produced the paints and tools, a medium green color that matched her own. I smirked and found myself glad that Miko was enjoying being home as much as I was. First, they treated the metal to ensure that the paint would stay fixed, applied an undercoat, and once that had dried, sprayed the armor with its primary color, the fine mist able to reach the edges with minimal mess.

Jakar was able to talk with Essi alone for a couple of hours while the paint dried thoroughly before she was called away by another of the enclave's healers. Happier than he'd been in a long time, Jakar returned to the workshop, where Master Armak greeted him with a knowing wink, the elder Master returning as Forseti was making the final adjustments to his armor. 

"We did tell you to wait 'til you were older." He chuckled, causing uncharacteristic embarrassment to color his cheeks. Typical that he'd remember those conversations.

"And has your blessing changed, Master?"

"You've shown the Jedi you can be, Jakar. I haven't seen my granddaughter so happy in a long time."

"She's -" Armak nodded. "I haven't either. I'll strive to keep her that way. We both understand that our duty has to come first, though. However difficult that may be. Our duty to Corellia, and to the Republic have to come before any personal feelings."

"This is why we told you to wait. You understand now. Just be sure that understanding is backed up with action." He smiled again, a warm gesture, rather than a showing of mischief. Forseti moved in the armor, promising that he would do so. The Green Jedi got himself used to its weight, where it restricted, and how it altered his balance. Miko returned, this time with a panicked expression on her face.

"Take a breath, Miko. What's wrong?" Jakar's voice was gentle.

"Imperial troops, a couple of dozen of them, Master. Commandos, from the armor." She sounded shaken. "With more on the way."

"Muster the rest. I'll keep them busy." He nodded as he ran. "Master Armak, can we count on Republic support? I understand we're pretty much penned in here."

"I will do my best. May the Force be with you."

Forseti moved as swiftly as possible through the complex, approaching the entrance in short order. The armor slowed him down, but its composition was such that he was able to get a feel for it rather quickly. Stretching out with the Force, The Green Jedi could feel the familiar, mental impressions of the Jedi here, plus the beacons of rigid discipline that were undoubtedly the Imperial troopers.

Jakar's lips curved into a gentle smile as Essi came into view. Offering her a wink, he drew on the Force once more, vanishing from sight as he stepped out into the open air.

The Jedi moved as quickly as was feasible, not as fast as usual for the sake of focus, as well as ensuring that his movement wouldn't be overly visible to anyone seeking stealthed enemies. Forseti had made good use of the ability before his self-injurious actions had damaged his connection to the Force. He understood that he was bending light around himself, which left him a great deal harder to detect, but by the same token would cause what appeared to be ripples in the air, in much the same way as a stealth field generator did in the same situation. Jakar knew he was also slower because he hadn't gotten used to moving in the armor though he was becoming easier to walk in all the time. His senses flared - indicating danger - and the Jedi leaped into the air to avoid being flattened by a speeder bike that was heading straight for the doors of the enclave.

Diving for cover, Jakar focused on the speeder, doing his best to ignore the stream of blaster fire raining over his head as the shimmering invisibility he'd wrapped himself in faded. Forming an image of it in his mind, Forseti held out his hand, as though commanding the vehicle to stop. The 'bike's engines screamed against the effort, and his mind screamed back in return. The pilot didn't panic; he just worked to break free of the telekinetic hold, firing his blaster back over his shoulder. Unable to push the craft to the floor with its repulsors active, Forseti's efforts were merely causing it to struggle against a continuous bubble of resistance. So the Jedi did the opposite. Raising the other hand to help his focus, Jakar lifted the bike higher into the air, slowly rolling it until it was upside down. Then he let go.

The bike landed hard atop its pilot, and the Green Jedi gripped the 'bike again, its engine dying as the pilot remained on the ground, unconscious. This time Forseti dragged it towards his position, away from the doors. It made it about fifteen meters when it detonated, a timed Thermal Detonator on the fuel tank causing the blast, and everyone within the blast radius, myself, troopers and other Jedi finding themselves blasted backward.

Dazed, the Jedi turned the momentum into a roll, though he couldn't find his feet instantly. He staggered to his feet, finding that his balance was off, ears ringing from the shock of the blast, but otherwise, feeling okay. Seeing that one of the troopers was readying himself to execute a prone Jedi, Forseti summoned his will, the effort taking the shape of a small blue sphere that barrelled towards his target. The trooper attempted to dive out the way, but anyone watching would have noticed the ball of energy changed course to follow him, a homing missile of pure Force energy. It wasn't powerful enough to kill him with his armor on, but it blasted him clear.

Sinking into the Force, Forseti began to sprint the distance between them, letting it guide him. Essi's shout drew his attention, and he held a hand out in response, her saberstaff hilt lancing through the air even as she knelt behind a low wall, tending to the wounded. Able to fight at peak efficiency, and the feel of her presence on the crystals did a great deal to aid him in keeping his balance, even at the sight of the dead Jedi. The blue blades flashed into existence as he leaped into the fray, a swift grip and Forseti's momentum hauling an Imperial from his feet, the lower edge slashing across his chest. His armor provided some resistance, but not enough to save him. It was a quick, clean death in direct combat, more than they'd been attempting to do for the enclave's inhabitants. Forseti didn't allow himself to give in to anger, or hate, and there was almost a tinge of regret that colored his thoughts as the Jedi felt the Force flee the Imperial's lifeless body.

Leaping into the air without the aid of the Force, momentum sent his body spinning on the spot, blade carving through another trooper with practiced ease. Using the Force so frequently was taxing on both body and mind, but the Green Jedi knew he couldn't stop until they'd beaten the Imperials back. There was a chill in the air, a dark presence in the Force, and at that moment he knew why the Imperials were so confident here.

_Sith!_

"Protect the wounded, deal with the troops! Get those civilians to safety!" the Jedi Master roared, gesturing with a brand of burning plasma. "I'll deal with this _ke'dem_  myself."

The Pureblood came into view, dropping off of the side of a building on the opposite side of the roadway, and blasted at Forseti with Force Lightning even as his feet cracked the ferrocrete surface where his boots struck. The Green Jedi felt the contemptuous curl of his lip and merely raised the saber in his hand, the energy crackling harmlessly off of the blade. Forseti could feel the electrical charge in the air as the manifestation of his hatred filled the air between them again, and Forseti rolled clear of the second blast, lashing out with the Force and knocking the Sith back through the air, though he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Let's do this with a little decorum, Jedi." The Pureblood growled, drawing his weapon.

"I would've from the start, Sithspit, if you'd made an entrance that warranted such a reaction."

The Sith laughed. "You've got spirit, Jedi. I'll give you that. Who should I tell my Master I killed on Corellia today?"

"I'm Master Forseti, Sith." His eyes widened slightly, as though he knew the Shadow's name. "And I think I've got a few more years of being a thorn in your Empire's side left in me. But we won't end this with talk. So if you've got the guts, then put your lightsaber where your threats are." He tapped the lit section of the new armor and grinned.

"I'm Lord Perodi, by the way. Seems only fair you know your killer's name."

No response was forthcoming beyond bringing Essi's lightsaber up in a mocking salute. Jakar could feel the Sith, his emotions were building slowly, fuel on the fire, as the Jedi did the exact opposite. Surrendering himself to the Light, he drew on the Force to increase his focus, to compensate for the lack of speed, and to bring greater clarity. Attempting something he'd not managed since the accident at a time like this was probably foolish, but there was no better time. Having rather clear consequences for getting things wrong tended to help focus the mind.

This Lord Perodi was a threat to everyone here, to the Republic, and to those Jakar cared about. With this in mind, he closed the distance as swiftly as he could, bringing the borrowed lightsaber in high, single-handed, unleashing a flurry of strikes with both blades in rapid succession, the strikes barely landed, though they kept his lightsaber busy until he broke the attack, stepping back and slashing low. It was easier for him to step back in that fashion than if Forseti had been using any of his weapons because Essi's focus was on Soresu, and so she kept her blades shorter, eschewing range for a tighter defensive circle.

 _Which was ideal_  - he thought - _when you were attempting to defend._

It was a point of admiration that Essi, with her excitable and often somewhat brash, forward attitude had managed to master the most passive of the lightsaber forms. It didn't help the frustration that the blade didn't reach where it was intended to, however. Perodi aimed savage chop at Jakar's midsection, the Jedi rolling clear, up and past the arc of his strike, throwing the blade up to catch it on the return. They clashed again, Forseti's defenses turning aside Perodi's powerful attacks as the Green Jedi retreated up the roadway, away from the enclave. Keeping himself in balance, he allowed the Force to flow through him, the crisp, refreshing flood of a mountain stream, and the Jedi could feel Perodi's anger building as he attempted time and again to penetrate his defenses. Once Forseti judged that they were far enough from the Enclave, he switched back onto the offensive. Moving in close, Jakar at his body, blue blades crashing off of his scarlet one. Perodi struck again, parrying my attack, only to find that the plasma blade the Sith had been expecting to hit wasn't there. He over-swung, but was fast enough to avoid being caught by the reactivating weapon. The Sith Lord struck out with Shii Cho, a series of choppy, almost random looking attacks performed at a level that he'd never trained to defend against. Physically, the Sith was already stronger, and when he began to utilize his rage to bolster his attacks, the Jedi had no choice but to reply in kind.

It was a clumsy attempt, but it did show some effectiveness. Where the Sith used his negative emotions as a fist to grasp the Force, to bend it to his murderous intent, Forseti did the opposite, feeling Essi, and what he felt for her manifesting through their bond was shaky at first, but it was something beautiful, surprising him with its intensity.

_Love._

Jakar drew on the strength he found in one of the most profoundly positive emotions the Green Jedi could conceive of, using that to open himself to the Force, letting it fill him as though he was an empty vessel. The tingling sensation flowed through his muscles like water, revitalizing him, sharpening his mind, and enhancing his ability to push back with greater precision. Darting in close, the Shadow sliced and weaved, spinning and leaping, chopping and thrusting as the world became a blur, focus returning in a staccato sequence of red and blue, plasma crashing against plasma with enough force to shake the Jedi to the core, but not enough to deter either of them. For a time Forseti was barely able to keep up with the speed of his blade-work. Seeing an opening, the Jedi lunged for it, only to have the blade knocked from his hands, Forseti cursing himself for being drawn into such an obvious trap.

Perodi moved immediately for a shiak thrust but found Jakar's bare palms blocking his blade. With all his will he focused, his green eyes blazing at corrupted yellow ones, and they both pushed as the burning scarlet plasma buried itself deeper into the Jedi's palms. As ever, the sensation was one of the strangest he'd ever felt. It burned, yet felt icy cold, and Jakar could feel the energy of the blade in within his hands, coursing through him as his arms shook from the strain. Forseti was well versed in techniques that would allow him to channel such energy into some useful form, but that wasn't something he could afford to attempt and get wrong at this stage. Feeling Essi approaching, Jakar's signature instantly became tinged with concern, barely able to maintain a hold on the deadly energies. A cruel smile played across the Lord's lips as he withdrew the blade, bringing it to bear on his new target.

_Not gonna happen._

One of the Pureblood's hands was gripping his hilt, the other moving to support it. Jakar felt oddly serene when he lunged forward, operating on drilled instinct, the Force flooding through his form far more smoothly this time, with Essi being close to harm. His hands reached not for where the Pureblood was, but where he would be. Jakar grabbed the free hand, pinning it backward, twisting it up behind his back, causing him to yell out, pitching him forward as the Jedi completed the lock far more forcefully than was strictly necessary. Somewhat unexpectedly, the Sith kicked out, and Jakar heard the sickening crunch as bone ground together, followed by the sensation of his own snapping bones, before the Jedi gave his opponent a solid kick in the ribs of his own, staggering backward as the Sith rolled to his feet.

"Enough of this, Sithspit. Surrender, and I'll make sure that they treat you fairly. Don't, and you know where this will end for you." Forseti snarled, moving instinctively to put himself between the Essi and Perodi.

A feral grin crossed Perodi's features, and he charged wordlessly, bellowing with pain and rage as he did so. Rather than engage the Sith when he'd gone into a berserker rage, Forseti prepared to defend himself from a greater distance. Jakar called on training he'd done with a troubled Padawan named Coventry, that had slipped his attention while focusing on more important things. He could still remember how to use the ability; it was just not one that he could do on reflex like many others. It did, however, have the potential to protect both Essi and himself in one go. Focusing on a single point ahead of him, Jakar pushed his fatigued brain to picture becoming the core of a star, to cause the ignition that would allow its destructive corona to protect them both, as he used what strength he had to pull Essi into the center of it with him.

The Force lightning that the charging Sith blasted at them cascaded harmlessly off of the exterior of the Sphere, but Jakar's ability to keep a grip on the Force was becoming nearly impossible. He was sure it would've failed long before if not for the strength of Essi's presence beside him. As Perodi blasted out with his next attack, the bubble around the Jedi began to fail, and he had to spin Essi away from his body so that the lightning wouldn't strike her, as well. Screaming, Jakar dropped to the floor, his body convulsing under the smoking sparks that cascaded over his armored form. Perodi strode in close to finish the Jedi off, a confident sneer on his features. Forseti attempted to rise, but it was proving too much. Grabbing his former Master's lightsaber from his belt, Jakar ignited the blade as the Sith was midway through slow, but confident slash, drawing out the execution for a moment longer, not allowing himself the time to react to Jakar's unexpected attack. It slipped under his guard, carving him in two from his hip to the middle of his chest. Rage and pain bled into the Force around the Jedi, before flickering out in a moment of shock as Jakar simply collapsed onto the ground.

The combination of rather excessive Force use, fatigue from fighting an opponent of his caliber, and the lightning proved overwhelming for the Jedi. Try as he might, his head dropped back to the ferrocrete, and he struggled to maintain consciousness. "Essi?" the Jedi murmured. "You okay?"

"Not a scratch." She informed him gently. "Next time though, let me help, you hear?" She slapped the lightning-scarred chest armor, and Forseti laughed weakly, in spite of the fatigue. Reaching out, he found her hand, holding on as though he was scared to let go. Her lips found his cheek briefly before her gaze turned upward.

"Master Forseti?" The voice was familiar as it pierced his consciousness, though the vocoder which distorted it left him guessing. "We came as soon as we could. What do you need?"

"A nap, I think, Major." Jakar chuckled, noting the markings on his armor and raising his hand in a lazy salute. Forseti found himself suddenly lifted by strong, armored arms; half walked half dragged back to the Enclave.

"This is Samuels. Make sure the area is secure, no more Imperial surprises."

 _Samuels, of course!_  "Thanks, Kov. Didn't know you'd come back." Jakar muttered.

"Oh, I requested it. Never a dull moment fighting with you, Jakar. Beats a desk job, any day."

"Well then." He smiled gently. "Welcome back to the fray."

 

* * *

 

They took him back to the medical center in the main building, and Essi healed his burns, taking over from the medics while the Shadow drifted in and out of consciousness. Jakar refused any anesthetic, as the sensation of losing control to the drug wasn't something that he was at all fond of, having experienced it for the better part of six months. Once his wounds were cleaned and dressed, Essi had Jakar taken to her quarters to rest, where she would be in a position to keep an eye on him. The medical staff, comprised of healers and those with more scientific medical abilities had stated that Jakar would need to avoid strenuous exercise, as well as plenty of sleep and meditation. He'd spent enough time with healers to know that he should heed their advice no matter how little he wanted to.

All the time that Essi wasn't doing her daily work within the Enclave, the couple spent together, as much as he wasn't conscious for all of it. When Forseti awoke, he lifted carefully from the bed, seating myself on the cold metal floor, to meditate.

While he did so, his mind went over the details of the battle that had occurred, and in the Force, hindsight showed him his mistakes, ways that he could've improved, as well as the things he'd gotten right. Forseti didn't like to dwell on things, but actions, both positive and negative were valuable lessons. It was imperative to learn from them, to avoid repeating the same mistakes time and again. Channeling the Force to help outstrip his body's capabilities was a good plan, but that didn't mean he shouldn't continue to push his body to improve as well. Jakar understood all too well what it felt like for his abilities within the Force to return suddenly to virtually nothing, and he was determined to be ready in case it happened again.

His mind was swirling for a time, and he simply allowed it to do so, waiting for the storm of mental energy to pass before his mind reached a state of serene calm. Jakar felt the light side was expanding throughout his body, energy filling him as the Force flowed through him, revitalizing his mind in a way that sleep never could. The Green Jedi maintained that state for several hours, though there was always a disconnect between the time he'd been under and the passage of time outside of his immersion in the Force. Bringing himself out of the meditation as he felt Essi's light move back into the room, Jakar looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Good to see you up and about, Jakar." She smiled. "Take a walk with me?"

"Happy to." Jakar nodded. Essi felt no need to wait outside as he dressed, choosing to don street clothes rather than either robes or armor. Snapping the 'case closed as he shrugged his shoulders, the Jedi felt the leatheris creaking into a more comfortable fit. They walked through the busy building, keeping close, and the couple made our way to a series of outbuildings, serving as garage space for the starfighters, speeders and the droid shops that the Order kept here. Taking him through to what appeared to be a storage area, she showed him several droids that were in pieces, and one that wasn't.

"It just needs a new power source, and then it'll be good to go. The techs can have it sent to your ship if you'd like?"

"Perfect." He nodded his thanks, and they continued on their way, though for once Jakar had no idea of a destination in mind, instead just following his feet as he walked beside Essi, happy, and as close to carefree as he'd been in a long time.

Over the next ten days or so, he fixed up his lightsaber, gathered together everything he'd need to build more, and received not one, but two lightsaber crystals as a gift from Master Armak. He had offered to construct the others if he wished it, but Jakar told him that he'd prefer to do the job myself, to connect with the weapons throughout the process, as well as to honor his first Master. Forseti spent time making arrangements to deal with the Tython Council on Corellia's behalf and promised that he would aid them in whatever way he could, be it on, or off-planet. He had, for the first time in a long time, a rather compelling reason to remain, but his work rarely allowed that, though Forseti knew that he'd not stay away when he could return in future.

The rest of the time he spent with Essi, and she showed Jakar around Coronet City and beyond, taking in the devastation caused by war, and the areas that had already seen extensive renovation. He knew of much of the work, but he didn't care, grateful that he was getting to spend the time with Essi. They didn't travel as Jedi, just another couple enjoying each other's company as they saw the sights.

For the first time in far too long, Jakar Forseti honestly felt at home.


End file.
